Letter From A Dead Lover
by vdaymassacre
Summary: It's for Albert Wesker... written by William Birkin from beyond the grave! OMG! I smell YAOI too, so if you don't like, then don't read! [Oneshot]


**_Disclaimer:_**** (Unfortunately) I do not own Capcom, nor Resident Evil, nor its characters. If I get richer than shit, I'd buy off the company and make an official Resident Evil Gay Musical. **

**Yeah, you better pray I don't get rich as shit.**

**I uploaded this in some other site called "voicesnet", but it was just the letter alone and it was vaguely addressed to Wesker. lol**

**Anyways, I re-made it as a fic- a oneshot this time, in which I truly hope you all enjoy reading. Just like the usual, it's YAOI. NO FLAMES PLEASE, and please R&R on the way out. The review box is just below the story so it's a lot easier! Yay! X3 **

* * *

It was a strange night for Wesker, who turned uneasily side by side on the bed. Chris snored away without a care, and Albert was almost jealous at his lover who was deeply lost in slumberland. He wished he could just do the same since it was three in the morning, but something was awfully bothering him. When he couldn't shove away the strange, uneasy feeling that the quiet night has bestowed upon him, he got up and wrapped a robe around him.

He went to the study to gather his thoughts. Was he forgetting something? He hoped to high heavens that it wasn't a senior moment- he knew that age was just a number, but you cannot deny its effects. He turns on the desk lamp and lights a cigarette to calm his nerves.

He absentmindedly rummaged through the desk drawer, wishing to find something that he wasn't really sure what it was. He felt a light breeze brush past his shoulders, and never the one to believe in ghosts or the supernatural, he ignored the hairs that stood in his nape; nevertheless, he felt a piece of parchment paper on the top of some documents.

As if something prompted him to read what was written on it, he instantly pulled out the piece of paper and held it to the desk lamp's light, and as soon as his eyes fell upon the first few words of the letter, goosebumps crawled all over his body, and the temperature was unusually cold beside him. His eyes grew larger when he realized how familiar the handwriting was. He wanted to wake Chris and confront him about this prank that he convinced himself was the younger man's doing, but Chris wasn't that rude to do such a thing as make a joke about William.

Besides, if Chris was the one responsible for this and meant for it as a joke, he would've placed it somewhere that's much more obvious; but then again, Chris was too old for any of these little jokes. He finally gave up in thinking that the brunette was the one responsible for all this, and finally concentrated on reading the strange letter:

_"Al,_

_ I know that by this time, you are cuddled up with someone else. I guess even guys like you can't stand being alone for too long. It has been many years since I have left you and this world; do you still remember me? In my case, I always think of you wherever I go, and my thoughts always had you and the times we've spent together._

_ The last time we've seen each other wasn't so good. Everything was in total chaos, and you just walked away from me. I know that you're pretty busy, and you have your own things to take care of too. In the process, you've hurt me in some way, but if that's your way of getting back to me for choosing her over you, I understand, I know I've hurt you too. _

_I hope you'll see that I only did that because I had no choice, please forgive me for being selfish and insensitive, and not seeing what's really going on around us. During those days, we grew so far apart that I thought you didn't look at me the same way as you did before; I thought that your work has blinded you and I have become out of your sight, then I realized that I was being immature later after I had made that terrible mistake. _

_I thought you didn't love me anymore._

_Our goodbyes were not properly said on that fateful day. I wanted to tell you how I really felt, and that I'm sorry for everything, but you were gone, and you left me wondering when you'll be coming back to see me again. In the middle of that mess that I've made, I had hoped that when we see each other again, I would tell you that I loved you… I've always did, I still do, and I always will. But we will never see each other again forever, leaving my heart as broken as my bones._

_Now, I watch you every night... in the darkness, and in silence. My heart aches and cringes with every sound that you make when he's having his way with you. I know that I have lost any right to protest, but I was wondering if you still think of the nights when it was you who is making love to me, even just for a flash. I wanted to tell you that we only belonged to each other, but it was too late. I have outlived my regrets, and my heart is still trapped inside of you; not that it's a bad thing, the last thing that I wished for is that you have completely sealed off the place that was meant for me inside of your own heart, and I hope that it will remain in that place while you still walked this earth, even if it's a little cramped up. _

_One day, I saw you staring blankly in the horizon, and then I read your thoughts. My heart was leaping when I knew that you were thinking of me. It has been a long time since I last came into your mind, so that moment was such a treat. I wanted you to forget about that man you're currently with, but I felt that I'm being selfish again, my time has already come, and if my wraith continues to linger in your dreams, it will only be a hindrance to your true happiness. I can see how content you are with your new love, and I never wanted to see the sadness in your eyes again, because I love you, so please don't remain in the past, where I still lurked in the shadows, waiting for you to come back, because no matter how hard I would try, you will never do, because I have already passed you by._

_Please forget me, but don't ignore me. I know that in so many ways I've hurt you and broke my promises. My true emotions were blinded by uncertainty and false accusations so I ended up with the wrong decisions, but please remember that you were the only one that I loved… for all time. _

_Forgive me for being stubborn and for chasing you away sometimes, both of us were never really good at showing each other our true feelings, so learn from your past and don't do that to him this time. Seize every moment that you spend with him, because before you know it, it might be too late. No matter how strong you've become, even if you succeed in becoming a god, you can never bring back time._

_I wish I could, though, and when it happens, I would definitely stay with you, and stay by your side until forever doesn't exist anymore; I would've learned all of my mistakes by then, maybe even suggest that we elope to some place where the people don't judge a love like ours, live a life without regret, and grow old together. My time has come, and so is yours to move on, because I realized that I still haunted you no matter how happy you looked. Don't fret, my love. I will wait for you here, even if it takes an eternity. _

_I love you, with all of me._

_William"_

Wesker shook with disbelief as he finished reading, and pondered on why this letter showed up at that particular day. He checked on the digital clock that also had the date displayed on it:_ "29 Sep." _Why, of course! On this day fifteen years ago, William died tragically. He was suddenly filled up with nostalgia.

He folded the paper neatly and placed it in his robe's breast pocket. He decided to keep the letter as a secret to Chris, but being too dazed and unaware of everything around him, it was far too late when he realized that the younger man was standing beside him with a concerned look on his face, "everything ok, Al? I woke up and you were gone!"

The blonde unwittingly felt for the paper in his pocket nervously, "y-yes, Chris... I'm fine, I-I just can't sleep, that's all..."

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Of course, not! Come, let's go back to bed..."

"No, seriously, what's with that paper in your pocket?" Chris asked suspiciously as he looked at how Wesker uneasily fidgeted the letter in his robe.

"It's nothing, Chris. Let's go back to-"

Wesker was inhumanly fast, but he failed to use that ability when Chris quickly grabbed the parchment paper from him and quickly unfolded it, "it's blank, what's wrong with you? What's the point of hiding this from me?" Chris stated with disbelief.

Wesker's mouth was slightly agape, and he knew he wasn't dreaming when he read those words. He can't just simply tell Chris everything, and even though he himself was shocked at the odd happenings, he managed to maintain his cool and gently took back the paper from the younger man, "I told you, it was nothing. I was supposed to list something, but I forgot about it," he said almost seductively.

"At three in the morning? Albert, are you sick or something?"

"I had times like this, when I wake up randomly during sleep. Get used to it, please," he lied.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant?" Chris joked as he held the blonde by the waist and slowly led him back to the bedroom. Wesker almost hesitantly went with him as he glanced back inside the study and thought he saw William's form sitting on the large mahogany desk.

"Don't be foolish. Let's just go back to sleep," he wasn't tired- he can't grow tired because he wasn't an ordinary human being, but he's seeing things, and the last was William's form again; it was almost solid, and it was waving goodbye to him as it disappeared into thin air.

For once again in a very long time in his life, he felt like he was fragile enough to burst into tears as he sighed heavily and quietly, "I'm moving on, for real," he mutters silently.

**The End.**

**Thank you all for reading again! -Bryz**


End file.
